


Take a Chance on Me

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Series: Mamma Mia: Here Coops Goes Again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lumosinlove - Fandom, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Singing Mamma Mia, Skating, Sweater Weather — Lumosinlove, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lumosinlove, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Remus and Sirius skate and dance around while singing songs from “Mamma Mia” and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Mamma Mia: Here Coops Goes Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Inspired by Lumosinlove’s “Sweater Weather” characters and plot!!!

The opening chords strike. Their heads whip towards each other. 

“Did you queue this up?” Sirius asked. 

“Maybe. Doesn’t matter. Dance with me, baby,” Remus beckoned him over on the fake ice with a sultry crook of his finger. Sirius, never able to resist Remus in any capacity let alone when he’s being so cute, skates over to his boyfriend just in time for his lines to start. 

“Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find!” Sirius’ imitation of Pierce Brosnan’s speak-singing was low-key spot-on. He is a man of many talents but singing is not only that long list. That surely doesn’t stop him from singing his heart out though, bless his heart. 

These idiots start skating — nay, dancing around each other, belting out the lyrics dramatically like two long-lost lovers at an odd crossroads, swirling around the rink. 

“You seem so far away, though you are standing near,” Remus croons in his lilting voice and Sirius falls just a little more in love. Remus, sensing Sirius swoon, spins him into his chest then into a dip like the smooth motherfucker that he is. 

Together, they scream the rest of the lyrics and fall into each other as the song comes to a close, the dregs laughter taking over their lungs. 

“I love you so much, mon loup,” Sirius sighs into Remus’ soft hair. 

“I love you too, baby,” Remus responds, only resting for a moment before the next song comes blasting in and he starts shimmying his shoulders into Sirius. 

“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line,” Remus continues shimmying. 

“Okay, you definitely queued up these songs,” Sirius laughed with the reckless abandon only Remus got to see. 

“Gonna do my very best, gonna let me try,” Remus leaned in salaciously on very Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. He scooped up Remus and skated over the to bench, unceremoniously plopping Remus down and crouching to take off their skates. 

“What are you doing, I was just getting warmed up,” Remus laughed. 

“Nope,” Sirius said, popping the p. “We are going upstairs.” 

“Oh, are we now? I wasn’t aware you were making such a decision,” Remus says, the sly motherfucking knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“You’ll know exactly what’s happening in about 2 and a half minutes,” Sirius grunted as he pulled off his skate harshly. 

Suddenly, Sirius once again scooped Remus up in his arms bridal style and brought him all the way to the bedroom and dot, dot, dot!!!


End file.
